


Just..

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brians refusal to have sex with Justin is taking our Sunshine over the edge. What is Brian hiding? Will Justin be forever DENIED!? Read/review.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“See ya Sonny boy!” called Brian to Lindz, Mel and Gus as he retreated to the car. Justin sat, impatiently sketching, as Brian walked to the car. Gus had been visiting the loft from Friday up until Tuesday and he needed all the attention that he could grab, not leaving much time for BJ, pun intended. Quietly Justin huffed under his breath, using his charcoal to make bold strokes that would eventually become Brian’s hair, scruffy and sticking up everywhere, for it was only 7:00 in the morning. Brian had work and Justin, who was suppose to go to school, was just staying at the loft all day to finish his current sketch and many others that had been tossed aside, plus he wasn’t ready for a big test he had today. Even after Brian’s lecture on how important school was, Justin seemed to just blow it off some of the times, hoping that Brian would, just once, stay home with him for _more important_ things.

Brian heard Justin’s little huff and snickered slightly, aware that his twink was pissed off at him for not staying home. They drove home in silence, with the occasional grumble from Justin and laugh from Brian. Finally they got home and sluggishly made their way up to the loft again. Once up there, Brian began his morning routine of shower, getting dressed, eat, and leave while Justin slumped on the bed , draping the covers over his head in a melodramatic fashion to show his tiredness. Being the insensitive prick that we all know and love, Brian completely ignored him and strode over to the bathroom to take his shower. As he finished and dried off, he exited the bathroom ready for breakfast and when the smell of cooking wasn’t lingering in the air he became suspicious.

Slowly making his way towards the kitchen, he finished looping his tie and let it dangle around his neck. The “no emotions Brian Kinney” façade was all in tact as he entered the kitchen to find Justin sprawled out, naked, on the kitchen table with an expression on his face that made Brian want to devour him right then and there, although he obviously didn’t show that. He looked Justin straight in the eyes, although he had a hard time (pun intended) keeping them there, casually asking, “So where’s breakfast?”

Justin became increasingly annoyed by Brian’s lame falsetto and tried once more in the sexiest voice he had, “Right here..” The comment was accompanied by his left hand making a trail down his body right to his cock and squeezed. Now Brian couldn’t stand it any longer, even with all of his ‘self-control’ he let his eyes travel downwards with Justin’s hand, but still refused to go forward. Guess he’d just have to go to work hungry, and so he moved forward and kissed Justin on top of his head (his head with the brain, silly), “Later Sunshine.”


	2. Just..

“Fucwh-aa..” Was the exact word-like-phrase that left Justin’s mouth as soon as Brian had completed his grand exit as he always had to. Laying on the table, completely naked and not as sexed up as he expected to be, he became outraged by Brian’s behavior. Brian Kinney, The Stud of Liberty Avenue, refusing Justin!sex?! It just wasn’t happening, wasn’t true, wasn’t logical at all. Justin was left with his mouth open in shock of the experience that just occurred. Immediately after this, every bad thing that could go through ones mind, went through his: Cancer, HIV, Alien-abduction, AIDS, Broken dick, Crabs! 

MAYBE HE WAS STRAIGHT!!

 

… Or maybe not.

Maybe he thought Justin was getting old and boring!

Well, that’s just ridiculous because Justin was never old and boring, he was always young and full of sex-craving energy. And so Justin’s mind rattled with wonderment of what the Brian Kinney could be up to. He jerked off on the table because .. He could, cleaned up and put on a half-shirt thing and loose fitting sweatpants, ready to go about his day of painting his little dick out. He laid newspaper and cloth on the ground so it wouldn’t ruin Brian’s horrendously expensive wood and then set up his canvas. Using a charcoal he first sketched and outline of what he wanted and then mixed his paints and stroked with bold intensity. Sweat beaded his pale skin and ROCK HARD body as he finished up the painting, stepping back to look at his artwork. Finding it the most excellent thing ever created, he went to take a shower and wait for Brian to come home so he could view the masterpiece.

Brian returned from work unusually early, while Justin was still in the shower, and walked in to find a load of paints and charcoal whoring up his floor. His eyes traveled up to what they had painted and a smirk took his features as he stepped in for closer inspection. Justin got out of the shower, shaking his hair dry like a dog would and then towel dried his body, not bothering to wear anything while leaving the bathroom. Much to his surprise, Brain was already staring at the artwork. The painting was of two naked men, intertwined with legs, arms, mouths and dicks. Only Justin could depict the love that he had painted in those men’s eyes, a love that would never be stated out loud, never be told to another human being although those two men both knew, they both knew what was felt between them for actions, not words, speak louder in their relationship.

Delighted to see Brian, Justin, as casual as possible, sprinted over to where he was and wrapped slim arms around his slim waist, letting his head rest on the older mans shoulder.

“You’re getting better.” Was all he said.

Getting better? GETTING BETTER? Sure, he wanted to get better at painting, but he also wanted to better at blow jobs and having fucking hot sex with Brian which didn’t seem to be happening at the moment. So he had an excuse to queen-out, right?

“What the FUCK is wrong with you, Brian!? How can BRIAN FUCKING KINNEY not want to fuck?! FUCK ME BRIAN!!” All Brian could do was smirk _that_ smirk and raise an eyebrow at Justin’s outburst before walking into the kitchen. Justin was about to go and sulk around in the bedroom until Brian came to his senses, but before he could he heard metal clanking and a crinkling…


End file.
